


Buffout

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kicking the habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffout

Six picks at the acne on her cheek as she swallows a tablet.

Arcade sighs. “Erin.”

“What?”

“Do you know the side effects of what you’re taking?”

“Of course I do. I’m a doctor.”

She’s really only a vault doctor’s intern, but he lets it slide. “Cataracts, increased bruising, high blood pressure-”

“Insomnia, swelling, extra body hair, I know-”

“Compromised immune system, acne, muscle weakness, mood swings-”

“I do not have mood swings!” she snaps, then shuts up.

He glares at her across the campfire. “Long term use leads to thinning of the skin, myopathy, poor wound healing...”

“I know, Arcade. I know.”

“Then why do you still do it?”

She shrugs, looking down at the Buffout bottle. “I couldn’t pick up a sniper rifle.”

“You won’t be able to, once your tendons rupture.”

“I don’t use that much-”

“Rage, aggression, mania, delusions-”

“Arcade-” she huffs.

“Osteoporosis, tumors-”

“ _Arcade-_ ”

“And eventual death by heart attack. Sounds like a fun party drug, doesn’t it?”

She throws the bottle at him. Arcade catches it, pops the top off, and dumps the pills into the fire. Erin groans, and runs a hand through her hair. There’s a little bald patch on the back.

She sighs, and stands. “Come on.”

“Where to, Red Rock Canyon?”

“Freeside,” the Courier exhales, “I’m gonna need Fixer.”


End file.
